


一瞬心动

by Inkbottle1085



Category: Bjyx, 博君一肖
Genre: M/M, 全篇王一啵对象视角, 微R, 普通人的小清新恋爱故事, 设计师×大学生
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23105167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkbottle1085/pseuds/Inkbottle1085
Relationships: 王一博/肖战
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	一瞬心动

1  
你独自一人坐在餐厅里，这已经是你第十二次看表了。比约定的时间晚了四十分钟，对面的座位仍然空空如也。  
你叫肖站，今年28岁，是一位广告公司的设计师，每天过着朝九晚五一成不变的生活。  
“爱情，你的生活缺了点爱情。”三天前你的发小看着你说道。那时候你已经连续加了一周的班，刚搞定了一个大案子。你从天亮睡到天黑，揉着脑袋坐在床上怀疑人生。被你叫来家里吃饭的发小看着你那副没精打采的样子，从微信里推了一个姑娘的名片给你。“相亲？”你习惯性地抗拒，却在两秒之后想起自己的年龄，再想想自己每天以工作为中心的单身狗生活......  
好吧，生活好像是缺了那么点......心动。  
你认命似的地打开微信，和姑娘约好了明天下班在单位楼下吃饭。

2  
写字楼里的茶水间里永远有着聊不完的闲话八卦。  
你去接水，听着几个年轻的姑娘叽叽喳喳地说着上周办公楼下的711里来了一个帅哥店员。你不禁在心里感慨年轻可真好啊，自己好像很久没有注意过街上的俊男靓女了。

“肖老师，要帮你带午饭吗？”  
午休的时候你的同事小陶过来问你要不要带饭。你揉揉眉，想起上周711里的人山人海，还是没好意思开这个口。  
“我跟你们一起下去买吧，看看今天有什么菜。”  
公司地处CBD商务区，一到饭点儿，写字楼里的白领们倾巢而出，周围无论是餐厅还是便利店，里面全都挤满了人。但是你还是觉得最近711里的人出奇的多。你像往常一样排队买盒饭，小陶和几个同事在你身后压低了兴奋的声音，你只听到了“是他是他”。你回过头用正常音量问了句“谁啊？”“肖老师，你看那个店员，长得好好看，上周新来的。”小陶用下巴指了指那个正在盛饭的店员。是一个很白且瘦高的男生，戴着店里标配的口罩和帽子，盛完一盒饭抬起头来的时候能看到他冷峻的眉眼。  
“麻辣香锅。”你从小在重庆长大，吃惯了川菜。这里的麻辣香锅味道很不正宗，但你还是习惯了舌尖上麻辣的感觉，所以你每次都会点麻辣香锅。  
“肖老师今天下班有活动吗？”  
“我约了一个女生在楼下吃饭。”  
“啊，肖老师要去相亲啦。”  
“......”  
盒饭被递过来的瞬间，你与那双冷峻的眉眼四目相对。“这双眼睛长得确实不错”你心里不禁冒出这样一句话。

3  
相亲对象已经迟到了四十分钟，你最后喝了一口杯中的茶水，然后起身离去。  
走到餐厅门口的时候你听到一个低沉的嗓音叫了你一声“肖老师”。你朝那人看过去，几乎是在瞬间就认出了那双好看的眼睛。  
脱了帽子口罩的少年看起来似乎更为年轻，口罩遮住的是他高挺的鼻梁和棱角分明的嘴唇。  
“砰 砰”  
你诚实的心脏好像格外有力地跳动了两下。你头脑发昏，身体只想跟着心脏做出诚实的动作。

“罢了”，被抵在门上亲吻的时候你想道，“荒唐就荒唐吧”，你好像突然想通了什么，抱着身前的人用力地吻回去。  
你们从门口一直亲吻到床上。他修长的手指解开你的衬衫，接着又向下摸去。细长白皙的手指抽出了你的腰带，又钻进层层布料向你身后最隐秘的地方探去。  
“唔...”你没来得及说出口的话语被柔软的唇堵回口中。八月的北京，稍一运动就会满头大汗的季节。汗珠从你的额头上滑下，汗腺发达的你此刻像被水淋过。  
潮湿，炙热。  
滚烫的事物进入身体的那一刻你的脑海中突然浮现了这两个词。

手机里清晨的闹钟准时响起，你睁眼发现身后的人用胳膊将自己环在怀里。你按掉闹钟，转过头去看那张好看的脸。根根分明的睫毛微微颤动，你忍不住在那只闭着的眼睛上亲了一口。那人被你的动静吵醒，揉了揉自己被压得蓬松的头发，支起上半身看你。  
“我说，能不能借我件衣服穿啊。”你把昨夜被压得满是褶皱的衬衣胡乱塞进公文包里。  
“没问题，肖老师随便挑。”床上的人笑着拉起你去衣柜里找衣服。你看到他的牙齿很白很齐，笑起来的时候嘴边的纹路形成两个小括弧。  
“你的衣服也太......年轻了吧。”你看着满衣柜花花绿绿的大T恤，想起自己五年前可能也是这个风格。  
“肖老师也不老啊。”  
你从众多花花绿绿的T恤中拿出一件白色T恤穿上，T恤上有好闻的茉莉花洗衣液的味道。自上班以来你常穿衬衣西装，像这样舒服随意的T恤好像让你一下回到大学时代。

4  
他同你一起出门，你们顺路一起向办公楼走去。你知道了他叫王一啵，是个大四的学生，在你公司楼下的711里兼职，他租的房子离兼职的地方很近，你昨晚刚去过。  
“原来是个还在读书的小朋友啊。”你笑笑假装伸手过去要摸他的头。  
“不小了，我马上就要毕业了。”他躲开你伸过来的手，又认真的加了一句“我会努力追赶肖老师的。”  
“哦？请问这位年轻人毕业以后有什么打算呀？”  
“我打算和同学一起开一家舞蹈工作室，已经在选址了。”  
“了不起呀王一啵，”你笑着冲他竖起一个大拇指，“我走啦，衣服洗好了还给你。”  
你不知道你笑起来的时候眉眼会弯成好看的弧度，唇边的小痣会随着嘴唇上翘，看起来俏皮可爱。他有些害羞地低下头，下一瞬又露出一个浅浅的笑，对你说：“还会再见的，肖老师。”  
那一刻你竟然没有把荒唐事翻篇的念头，你破天荒地希望下一次的相遇来得早一些。

“哇，肖老师今天好年轻啊。”一大早小陶看见你发出惊叹。  
你觉得自己面颊发烫，“是啊，天气太热了，穿T恤舒服一点。”  
“肖老师穿T恤也很好看呢，像个还在念书的大男孩。”  
念书的大男孩......你不可避免地想起那双好看的眼睛，还有昨晚紧贴着你的温度，你觉得自己的脸更烫了。

四个小时后你站在排队买盒饭的队伍里，又见到了柜台后面的那张冰块脸。你在心里想：工作起来是个不苟言笑的小朋友呢。却怀念起口罩下面的小括弧，还有亲吻你时无比柔软的嘴唇。你甩了甩头发，突然意识到一个上午自己好像想起了小朋友无数次，不仅是单纯的想念，脑海里还总是闪过昨晚的桃色片段。你一手扶上自己酸痛的腰，感受着身体里某个隐秘部位时不时传来的灼痛。你心想年纪大了，还是不要总思春的好。  
“麻辣香锅。”你扶着腰习惯性地报出常吃的菜名。手执菜勺的店员好像顿了一秒。下一瞬你看到西红柿炒鸡蛋和烤鸡翅被盛进了你的盒饭里。  
“麻辣香锅上火。”柜台后面的人眉眼上扬，你似乎想象得到口罩下他上扬的嘴角。  
排在你后面的小陶和一众同事无声地张大了嘴。  
上楼的电梯里年轻的姑娘们忍不住向你发问：“肖老师，你认得那个小帅哥啊？”“肖老师你们什么时候认识的啊？”你回答说：“没有，就说过几次话。”看着手里清淡的饭菜，你的耳廓慢慢变红。

5  
两天之后你把洗好的带有阳光味道的T恤装进袋子里。仔细想了想，好像有两天没有见到小朋友了。既然是兼职，应该不会每天都在吧。你拿起手机，却突然意识到自己连他的微信都没有。  
你中午独自去711买午饭。你的同事们好像不像你这样口味专一，她们去了办公楼旁边的小餐馆，临走的时候还不忘跟你开玩笑：“肖老师，你都连着吃了一个星期711了，711是不是在盒饭里给你下了什么药。”你突然想起自己从前好像也不是什么口味专一的人，午饭的地点好像也像他们一样多变。  
你走进711，一眼就瞥到了那个熟悉的身影。直到买完盒饭你也没好意思说出一句多余的话。  
你从小生长在传统的家庭教育下，传统的教育在你心中形成条条沟壑，你不知道如何在人挨人的便利店里对一个男生说出"你的衣服洗好了，下班拿给你”，又或者是“你的微信是多少，我还没有你微信”。这两句话有些许暧昧，你因为心里有鬼而更难以启齿。衣服仿佛在提醒你那晚的经过，而微信，似乎意味着那样的荒唐事，你还想——再来一次。  
你心里斗争做得激烈，没注意到柜台后面的男孩在把盒饭递给你的时候，玩笑似的触了触你的手。

你下了班提着装衣服的袋子在便利店门口等他。你看到换完班的小朋友大步走到店外，与温度形成强烈反差的冰冷面孔在看到你的瞬间绽出了一个灿烂的笑容。  
你把衣服递给他，他一把接过，然后拉着你说：“肖老师还没吃晚饭吧，咱们去吃饭吧。”不等你点头，他直接把你拉到了卤煮店。  
你来北京四年，却还一次卤煮都没吃过。  
你看着面前的一碗猪下水不敢下筷子。你面前的小朋友往自己碗里倒了许多醋，然后已经拿起筷子大口大口地吃了起来。  
“王一啵，你怎么带我来吃这种东西，你的口味还挺独特的。”  
“肖老师你尝尝，很好吃的。”  
你用筷子小心翼翼地夹起一块肺头，慢慢放进嘴里，出人意料的肉香席卷了口腔。你用筷子指着肺头，对王一啵说：“这个好软，还挺好吃的。”王一啵见你喜欢，便把自己碗里漂在面儿上的猪肺头都夹进你碗里，最后一块直接用筷子送到了你嘴里。你下意识地刁住了他的筷子，余光却察觉到隔壁桌的小情侣正看着你们的亲密举动。你的耳朵又变烫了，你一时间分不清是因为小朋友的亲密举动，还是因为周围人的怪异目光。  
王一啵却似乎不像你这样细腻敏感，刚才的行为并未对他造成什么影响。他甚至还从桌边抓了几瓣蒜推到你面前，“就着蒜更好吃，肖老师你试试。”

6  
你顺理成章地和王一啵一起回到了他租的房子里。他在电梯里吻你却被你一把推开，你坚持着进屋才释放欲望。  
他用钥匙打开防盗门，猛地把你拽进屋里，然后拦腰抱进浴室。他打开花洒，无数条细长的水柱从花洒中涌出，他在下落的水流中吻你。你觉得自己好像是要溺水的人，你拼命勾住他的脖颈，伸出柔软的舌头与他的交缠在一起。他褪下你淋湿的衣裤，飞快地把自己身上的衣裤也扔到一边。他一边吻你一边用手指为你扩张。你唇边溢出细碎的呻吟声。直到可以容纳三根手指，他把你翻过去挺身埋入你的身体，你咬着嘴唇，双手撑着瓷砖整个人要被快感淹没。他把手指伸进你嘴里，捉住你柔软的舌。“肖站，叫出来。”低沉的声音在耳边响起。被快感包围的你眯起眼睛“嗯？你......怎么知道......我的名字？”“我在店里上班的第一天就看到你了，”低沉的声音伴随着喘息，身下的动作却半点未停，“第二天听到你的同事叫了你一声肖站。”“原来小朋友是....早......有预谋啊。”你完整的句子被撞的支离破碎。你突然想看看他的脸，“一啵......我......想转......过去。”  
小朋友抄起你的膝弯，让你坐在洗手台上，从正面再次进入。你看着他好看的眼睛染上情欲的色彩，腹部的肌肉随着挺进的动作展示出好看的线条，你一口咬上他的喉结，小朋友还真是......让人无法招架。

你们像万千普通的爱侣一样在床上相拥而眠。闭上眼睛的瞬间，你想起自己好像是个直男，怎么会把荒唐事做了两次。你却还想靠他再近一些。你想着情事过后必定会对对方的身体产生依赖，下一秒便把头扎进了他的颈窝。

你就是这样，总要为自己找些可笑的借口。

7  
清晨，阳光透过窗帘的缝隙晃到你脸上。你在睡梦中突然惊醒，拿起手机一看已是10:05。你在心里大呼一声糟糕，然后跳下床胡乱地往身上套着衣服。  
“肖站？”床上的少年显然还没睡醒，半眯着眼睛看着你：“你去哪儿？”  
“都十点多了，我迟到了。”  
床上的少年发出一声浅笑，然后拽着你的手腕把你又拖回到床上。  
“今天是周六啊肖老师。再陪我多睡会儿。”说着他三两下解开你未系好的衬衫扔到一旁，两只白皙有力的胳膊环住你，把头埋到你肩膀上，不一会儿便又沉睡过去。他的呼吸打在你的脖子上，让你觉得心里痒痒的。你情不自禁地抬起手摸了摸他柔软的头发，你感觉自己好像怀抱着一只小兽。这一刻你莫名地觉得安心，然后听着他平稳的呼吸声又闭眼睡去。

再次睁眼时已是中午，厨房里传来的食物味道叫醒了你肚子里的馋虫。你洗漱完毕，一个箭步冲进厨房，想看看小朋友做了什么美味佳肴。  
“肖站，来吃饭。”  
你被喊过去坐在餐桌旁，然后看着王一啵端上来两碗卧着鸡蛋的方便面。  
“你昨天差点把我折腾死，今天就给我吃这个啊。”  
小朋友不好意思地笑了笑：“可是我家就只有鸡蛋和泡面。”说着他打开冰箱，向你自证清白。“再说别的东西，我也不会做啊。”  
“快吃，吃完带你去逛超市，今天你有口福了。”

8  
“王一啵，晚上吃火锅怎么样？”  
“肖老师做什么吃什么。”  
你把两袋牛油麻辣锅底料放进购物车里，王一啵又从货架上拿了一袋清汤底料放进车里。  
“要重庆人吃鸳鸯锅？你这是在逼我。”  
“我辣的吃多了会肚子不舒服，而且你也不要吃太辣了，对身体不好。”王一啵说完伸手轻轻在你的屁股上拍了一下。  
“你丫的......”

买完食材你们一起去电器区挑锅。  
“王一啵，你看你非要吃鸳鸯锅，这下买电磁炉还不行，还得特意买个锅。”  
王一啵把挑好的锅和电磁炉放进购物车里：“买一个吧，肖老师爱吃火锅，这样以后可以经常吃。”  
小朋友的这句话让你生出了一种小情侣搭伙过日子的感觉。以后？也对，小朋友不会做饭，以后还可以自己涮火锅吃。

你把炒好的火锅底料倒进锅里，端上桌，火锅的香味溢满了整个房间。王一啵在一旁把洗好的蔬菜肉类摆进盘里，几乎和你同一时间端上桌来。  
你发现王一啵的口味跟你着实不太一样。你吃火锅蘸香油，他却一定要蘸麻酱，还要往里面倒很多醋加很多香菜。他把自己的调料碗向你推去，“肖站，尝一口我的，我调的好吃。”你用筷子沾了一点他的麻酱调料放进嘴里，好像确实还不错。

你们喝了一点红酒。你一向不胜酒力，半杯过后头脑有些发沉。你看着桌子对面的男孩吃了一口红汤里涮上来的肉片，然后脸被辣的通红，把手当做扇子在嘴边一直呼扇。你突然很想吻他。  
屋内火锅冒出腾腾热气，你们吹着空调，坐在一起涮着肉菜。你突然觉得这一幕极具烟火气。如果可以的话，一直这样下去好像也没有什么不好。你起身绕到桌子的另一侧，捏起王一啵的下巴，猛地吻了上去。

那些醉酒过后冒出来的想法，都是酒精惹的祸。

9  
少年人经不起撩拨，王一啵边与你接吻边拉过你，让你跨坐在他腿上。你伸手握住他腿间滚烫胀大的事物，身后情不自禁地分泌出润滑的液体。你没想到自己的身体这样地渴求他。他吻过你唇边的小痣，又轻轻地咬上你的下巴，然后顺着你脖子上的动脉向下舔去。麻辣的汤水在锅中又一次达到沸点，咕噜咕噜的沸腾声响起，室内香气四溢。  
所有的触碰变成了撩人的钩子。你感觉自己的血液像锅中红色的汤汁一样沸腾。你想要他。  
“王一啵，快......快点进来。”

你洗完澡出来看见早你一步跨出浴室的小朋友正围着浴巾在水池边刷碗。你突然想为他做点什么。  
“王一啵，你舞蹈工作室的logo交给我怎么样？”  
水池边的少年转过头睁大眼看着你，“可是肖老师太贵了，给我个亲情价吧肖老师。”  
你看着假装委屈的小朋友，过去在他圆鼓鼓的后脑勺上揉了一把，“不收你钱。”

不想索取，反而主动付出。认识小朋友以后，你不清醒的时候还真多啊。

时间还早，你搜出了一部名叫《恋恋笔记本》的电影，拉着王一啵陪你一起看。你靠在他身上，看着电影里的主人公在夏日坠入爱河，几经波折然后情定终身，最终在病床上一起死去。你看得眼泛泪花。屋里开着昏暗的灯光，你看到小朋友的眼睛里也有晶莹的闪光。你想起一句很俗气的话：你眼睛里好像有揉碎的星星。你搂过他的肩膀，想把他抱进怀里，他却挣开你的手，用一双骨节分明的大手捧住你的脸。  
“肖站，我们的爱也无所不能。你明白我的意思吗？”

少年人突如其来的直白话语，让你产生了一种被烫到的错觉。你对上他执着又炙热的目光，只觉得心跳都漏了几拍。你不知道该如何回应，只好装着开玩笑的口气，捏着他的脸说：“王一啵，搞什么啊，我是真的不懂你的心。”  
“装什么装。”  
小朋友赌气似的，一口咬上你的锁骨，然后把你横抱进卧室扔在床上。  
“王一啵你是人吗，你再折腾我要散架了。”  
“不折腾了，明天我要上班。”  
下一瞬他在你额头上深深吻了一下，然后四肢环抱住你，“晚安，肖站。”

10  
会议室内，十几个人围坐一桌，正在为一位大客户讨论设计方案。你的手机在桌上轻微震动了一下，屏幕上出现了一条微信通知。你把手机拿到桌下，手指右划打开微信。  
王一啵的对话弹了出来：肖站，下暴雨了。  
你揉揉眉，耳边的讨论声混杂为一团，你觉得烦躁极了。  
三天了，王一啵给你发了49条微信，给你打了12个语音通话，你通通装作看不见。

你想起三天前那个周日，你系着围裙给要去上班的小朋友做早饭。正要把鸡蛋翻面煎的时候，小朋友从身后环住你的腰，鼻子在你后颈上蹭了几下，“肖站，我想每天一醒来就能看到你。”  
“呲啦”  
你手一抖，鸡蛋以一个惨烈的姿势摔到了锅里，顿时形象全无。  
你催着小朋友吃了早饭然后赶快出门上班。走的时候他用嘴唇贴了贴你的嘴唇，“肖站，等我回来。”

情感像野草，在你心口肆意生长，你意识到的时候一棵棵野草已连成一片草原。

你不敢细想你对王一啵是什么感情，你觉得自己好像栽了。如果王一啵是个女人，或者你自己是个女人，你大概不会用栽了来形容这段感情。

你留下一张字条：还有工作没做完，回家加班去了。然后你逃回自己家去了。

11  
离下班的时间已经过了半个多小时，窗外的雨还是气势不减地下着。没带伞的你打算碰碰运气，看看能不能打到车。  
你刚下电梯，看到楼口有个熟悉的身影。掉头回去已经来不及了，那人已经早一步叫出了你的名字。  
你故作轻松地走上前去打招呼：“嗨，王一啵，好久不见，这么巧啊。”  
“肖站，我在等你。”

那日从王一啵家匆忙逃走以后，你上下班都走写字楼后面的小门，中午也不再去楼下的711买饭。躲了几天，今日还是撞上了。

“等我？今天雨这么大，你快回家吧，我出去打个车走了，改天一起吃饭。”  
“这么大雨打不到车的。”  
你不死心地向马路上望去，看到马路边有好多人正在撑着伞打出租车。果然，这种天气，大家恐怕都不约而同地想到了打车回家。CBD区平时打车就难，今天更是难上加难了。

“去我家坐会儿吧。”  
王一啵好像看出了你的犹豫，“雨小些了你再打车回去。”  
见你不再拒绝，王一啵撑开了手里的伞，揽着你的肩膀把你塞进伞下。你触电似的弹开，心里想着还好离下班时间已经过去好久了，不然出来进去的都是同事，看到自己和王一啵也太尴尬了。

你对他说：“没事淋不到我的，你顾你那边就好了。”他还是执拗地把你往伞中心拉了拉。  
你和他同撑着一把伞，朝他家走去。

12  
小区门口是一片低洼地，地面下凹，雨水蓄积在里面连成了一片小池。即便是高个子的人，也是一步跨不过去的。  
“肖老师，你拿着伞，我背你。”  
今天公司开会，你为了正式一点特意穿的皮鞋。  
见你没有反应，小朋友把雨伞往你手里一塞，然后站到你前面，抓着你的胳膊，腰胯向后一顶直接把你背了起来。  
“王一啵，马路上这么多人呢，你快放我下来。”  
“肖老师，皮鞋是自己的，你管别人做什么。”  
小朋友背着你趟进没过脚面的积水里。  
“砰 砰”  
你觉得胸口里好像有某种鼓点似的声响融进了雨声里。你脸颊发烫，只得把伞压得更低，低到你看不到伞外的人和车，你才觉得安全了一点。你的下巴支在小朋友的肩膀上，你突然有种小小的幸福感，在伞下这个小小的空间里，你可以无视外面的目光，与你的少年靠的这样近。

13  
“肖站，我们在一起好不好？”  
你转身刚把防盗门关上，便听到小朋友的声音从身后传来。

要命......  
你心跳快得像在打鼓，成年人的理智却不允许你此刻头脑发昏。  
“哈，王一啵，哥哥教你，成年人的世界，不要随随便便就付出真感情。很多事大家开心就可以了，不一定非要有个结果。”  
“那你呢，肖站？你没有付出真感情吗？你如果想说你不喜欢我，我是一个字也不会相信的。”  
眼前的男孩两只手掌紧握成拳，嘴唇使劲抿着，一脸赌气的表情。他的左侧身体湿了了大半，浅灰色的T恤被雨水晕染成深色，水滴从男孩的左臂滑落到地上。  
你张了张嘴，却什么也没说出来。你本想反驳他的，却突然发现自己真是，一点都不擅长说谎。  
你叹了口气，虚弱地靠在墙上。  
“王一啵，我们都是男人，你知道如果我们在一起，别人会怎么看我们吗？”  
一听到这句话，你看到面前的男孩好像放松了下来。  
“肖站，这是我们两个的事，为什么要去在意别人的看法？”  
“你太天真了，你知道这个社会对异类怀有多么严重的歧视吗？”  
“我不觉得我们是异类。我和许多人一样，爱自己喜欢的人，做自己喜欢的事情。相反我觉得我比很多人都幸运，有的人一辈子都不会碰到自己喜欢的人，我碰到了， 我不会因为别人的看法就放弃的。”

“呼......”  
你靠在墙上深深地吸了一口气，只觉得胸口热得发烫。你突然想冲进雨里冷静一下。淋雨？你在心里想，自己什么时候也变得这么幼稚了。

“王一啵，我们都冷静一下好不好，给彼此一些时间，今天我先回去了。”  
你转身要开门，王一啵上前一步抓住了你的手腕，你愣了一下，下一秒雨伞被塞进了你手里。  
“肖站，我等你。”  
你打开门走了出去，装作看不见他眼睛里坚定的光。其实你是害怕自己下一秒就陷进这光里，这一陷，你便再无理由可为自己找。

14  
两周以后你在酒店大堂参加一对新人的婚礼。你的同事小陶闪婚了。  
席间觥筹交错，一向不胜酒力的你打算早点回去。  
“肖老师等一下。”  
你刚走出宴会厅，小陶从后面追了出来。  
“恭喜恭喜。”  
“谢谢肖老师，我想把这个送给你。”  
你看着小陶递过来的捧花，愣了两秒。  
“我没有什么特别好的朋友，捧花送给男生应该也可以吧。”  
你礼貌性地接过捧花，小陶很开心的样子。  
“肖老师，有些事你可能需要更多的勇气，但是你要相信，那个人值得你这么做。”  
“嗯？”  
小陶不好意思地继续说道：“那天......前两周下暴雨那天，我们下班的时候在楼下看到了711里那个帅哥店员。他拿着伞在等人，我们过去问他是不是在等肖老师，他点了点头，我们又开玩笑地问他和肖老师是什么关系，他很认真的说了一句‘我喜欢肖老师’。我想那天大家都看出来了，他是真的很喜欢你。”  
你脑海中突然浮现出那张面孔，你仿佛能想象到王一啵说这句话时脸上的表情，那一刻他的眼神一定认真又执着。  
“肖老师，人生太短了，日子是过给自己的，你可一定，一定要和自己喜欢的人在一起啊。”

“小陶，能不能问一下，你怎么突然就想要结婚了？”  
“因为，他总是让我觉得心动啊。”

15  
你站在阳台吹着风醒酒。  
初秋的北京，夜晚的风不像夏天那样饱含暖意。天气又要渐渐转凉了。南方长大的你一直都不太受得了北京冬季的寒冷。你出神地想着那个在夏天遇到的男孩。是不是留他在身边，就能留住整个夏天。  
手机突然响了起来，是家里打来的电话。  
妈妈照常问你最近工作忙不忙，有没有好好吃饭。你一一回答。  
“站站，你爸爸老同学的闺女最近刚毕业，前几天去了北京打拼，你请人家吃个饭认识一下，以后在北京也互相有个照应嘛。”  
你知道家里又在变相给你相亲了。

你突然想起了那个对你说过“我等你”的男孩，你觉得心口暖暖的。

你深吸了一口气：“妈，我有喜欢的人了。”  
“咱们站站有喜欢的人了，什么时候带回家......”  
“妈，他是个男孩子。”  
“......”  
你感受着电话那头的停顿，你的家庭很传统，你知道你的父母可能一时无法接受。你想起王一啵坚定炙热的眼神, 他们总归要知道的，我总不能，藏一辈子吧。

“站站，其实你毕业以后这么多年没找女朋友，我跟你爸就想过，你是不是......”  
“噗，妈，你听我说......”  
“站站，我跟你爸就希望你平安幸福，你喜欢就行，两个人能互相照顾也挺好的，等过年了有机会带回来让妈看看。”  
“好。”  
你还是有点想哭，不过你一直都知道，这世间最爱你的两个人，从来都是只要你平安幸福便好。

16  
相亲虽然免了，接风还是没逃过。  
你和爸爸老同学的女儿约好今天下班在楼下的餐厅吃饭。怎么说也是同乡来的妹妹，你该请人家吃顿饭的。

“肖老师，16号楼下面新开了家舞蹈练习室，听说最近刚开业办卡有优惠，要不要跟我们一起去看看？”  
“不了，我今天约了人吃饭，你们去吧。”今天快下班的时候突然临时开了个小会。散会以后你匆匆忙忙地收拾东西，想着马上就到约定吃饭的时间了，别去晚了让人家等着。

这是你第十四次看表了，约定好跟你一起吃饭的人还是没有来。你把杯中的茶水一饮而尽，心想这餐厅怕不是有毒吧，只要约在这儿，准被人放鸽子。  
准备起身离去的时候，你目光一扫，突然看到斜前方有一个熟悉的后脑勺。后脑勺的主人对面坐着一个妆容精致的女生。那两个人正在愉快的交谈，你在侧后方甚至能看到某些人笑得奶膘都鼓出来了。  
你不知道哪儿来的火气，起身冲向那桌，抓起某人的胳膊，冲着对面的女生撂下一句“不好意思”，直接把那人拽出了餐厅。

你在餐厅外指着那人破口大骂：“王一啵，你有心没有，昨天我都因为你跟我爸妈出柜了，今天竟然让我撞到你在餐厅跟别的女生吃饭，你是人吗你。”  
面前的人突然肩膀一抖一抖地笑了起来，然后他与你四目相对，你看到他的目光里尽是温柔。  
“肖站，那是我表姐，我找她吃饭，是想跟她商量点事情。你刚刚说为了我跟你爸妈出柜......是真的吗？”  
学美术的你突然意识到，那女生的五官，确实和王一啵有几分相像。  
“商量什么？”你装作生气的样子继续问道。  
“商量......”面前的少年突然害羞起来，“商量怎么追你啊。我没有追人的经验，所以请我表姐来给我出出主意。”  
“那你打算怎么追我啊王一啵？”  
“我打算......”  
你还是第一次看见少年这么支支吾吾的模样。  
“我本来打算买颗戒指然后跟你求婚，但是我姐姐说这样会吓到你。我又打算把我的那部分舞蹈工作室送给你，这是我目前最值钱的东西了。”  
“噗，”你忍不住笑了起来，“我要你的舞蹈工作室干嘛呀。”  
“王一啵，”你盯着他的眼睛，“有你就够了。”

一年四时，季节更替。  
可是在那个夏天让你心动的男孩，可以无视四季，一直留在你身边。


End file.
